Ode to the Balrogs
by Dark Reaper
Summary: An original poem about my favorite creature in Tolkein's Middle-Earth (this is after I've read the trilogy and Silmarillion for about the 5th time). The Balrogs are awsome, and they are without a doubt the coolest monster ever created. (Complete)
1. Ode to the Balrogs: Revised Edition

Twisted fire in dungeons sleep  
And through the darkness tendrils creep  
Through the ages and all time  
Evil monster and shadow mime  
At breath of whom all shall die  
Ranging through both cloud and sky  
And through the earth so deep and cold  
Into places yet untold  
Life corrupter and master flame  
For your lord you hold claim  
On this land so green and lush  
From it life, he will brush  
From the void he doth see  
Through earth and bone and sky and sea  
And you alone of demon breed  
Took to heart his evil creed  
Shadow spawn and tooth of doom  
Dark flames do about you loom  
Forged by Morgoth great and dark  
Eyes of whom freeze all stark  
Against the light of western shore  
Where your vision cannot bore  
But here in deep of cave and hole  
You can reap a greater tole  
On the light of sun above  
Flying like a golden dove  
Where once your destruction ranged on high  
And to the Valar did Eldar cry  
As you broke both tower and man  
At the front you rode as van  
As forefront guard to death and blood  
Mixed with water and murky mud  
Of Sirion great in legends old  
Now lost from earth in tales untold  
Not dwarf or man or elf alone  
Could stop your smashing of skull and bone  
Twisted fire in tendrils flail  
Before them mortals fall and quail  
Drunk in shadow and destruction  
Blasting earth without a caution  
Searching always as master's wish  
For all life to end and parish  
The shadow tendrils creep through stone  
And through earth and broken bone  
Demon puppet and master of terror  
Dark fire from flesh will surely render  
Souls laid out against the earth  
So that man does curse your birth  
In mist of Ea's thought  
In Morgoth's web, you were caught   
As loyal servants and warriors great  
The chiefs of elves you do berate  
Or did before the final war  
On Earendils's brow the star of lore  
Feanor's gem of great renown  
Fought the dragon and laid him down  
Your kind dispersed or were destroyed  
And the light laughed and was overjoyed  
At your fall from might to slight  
Of strength in all but blackest night  
But smoke will rise from Angband again  
Of this the Valar may be certain  
From void your master will rise once more  
And rot the world to its core  
With you at his evil side  
In the shadows you shall abide  
In the end you will not fail  
Your wrath with be a fiery gale  
To scorch black both rock and man  
To power you will rise again 


	2. Ode to the Balrogs

Twisted fire in dungeons sleep  
And through the darkness tendrils creep  
Through the ages and all time  
Evil monster and shadow mime  
At breath of whom all shall die  
Ranging through both cloud and sky  
And through the earth so deep and cold  
Into places yet untold  
Life corrupter and master flame  
For your lord you hold claim  
On this land so green and lush  
From it life, he will brush  
From the void he doth see  
Through earth and bone and sky and sea  
And you alone of demon breed  
Took to heart his evil creed  
Shadow spawn and tooth of doom  
Dark flames do about you loom  
Forged by Morgoth great and dark  
Eyes of whom freeze all stark  
Against the light of western shore  
Where your vision cannot bore  
But here in deep of cave and hole  
You can reap a greater tole  
On the light of sun above  
Flying like a golden dove  
Where once your destruction ranged on high  
And to the Valar did Eldar cry  
As you broke both tower and man  
At the front you rode as van  
As forefront guard to death and blood  
Mixed with water and murky mud  
Of Sirion great in legends old  
Now lost from earth in tales untold  
Not dwarf or man or elf alone  
Could stop your smashing of skull and bone  
Twisted fire in tendrils flail  
Before them mortals fall and quail  
Drunk in shadow and destruction  
Blasting earth without a caution  
Searching out both man or beast as master's wish  
For every life to submit or parish  
The shadow tendrils creep through stone  
And through earth, flesh and broken bone  
Demon puppet and master of terror  
Dark fire from flesh will surely render  
Souls laid out against the earth  
So that man does curse your birth  
In mist of Ea's thoughts  
And forged by Morgoth great and dark  
Into monster, to his call you hark  
As loyal servants and warriors great  
The chiefs of elves you do berate  
Or did before the final war  
On Earendils's brow the star of lore  
Feanor's gem of great renown  
Fought the dragon and laid him down  
Your kind dispersed or were destroyed  
And the light laughed and was overjoyed  
At your fall from might to slight  
Of strength in all but blackest night  
But smoke will rise from Angband again  
Of this the Valar may be certain  
From void your master will rise once more  
And rot the world to its core  
With you at his evil side  
In the shadows you shall abide  
In the end you will not fail  
Your wrath with be a fiery gale  
To scorch black both rock and man  
To power you will rise again 


End file.
